1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to respirators with particular reference to air-filtering cartridges for protection against aerosols.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art respirator cartridges designed for protection against aerosols such as lead fumes notably rapidly load with the aerosol materials and correspondingly increase their resistance to inhalation, i.e. airflow. Furthermore, in order to meet current industrial standards for initial and final airflow resistance and penetration of aerosol contaminants with the heretofor cartridge design parameters, the cost of materials and their assembly has become excessive particularly with the reflection of short service life due to rapid aerosol loading.
It is, accordingly, a principal object of this invention to lower the production cost of air-filtering respirator cartridges which are designed for protection against aerosols and to improve the operational efficiency of such devices.
Another object is to accomplish the foregoing by providing for distribution of aerosol loading over greater surface area of cartridge filter material with less than the usual number and size of cartridge components; and
still another object is to accomplish a reduction in respirator cartridge production cost by simplification of assembly procedure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.